


Go to Heaven

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: If there’s a heaven, I know that all good gangsters go there.





	Go to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another thing that I never really posted. It was a writing experiment more than anything, but I feel like since I'm uploading other Saints Row stuff it's probably fine to put this out here, too. I definitely intend to write more and post more about my Boss.

I never had a little brother. I guess I kind of thought of Carlos that way. I mean, this kid broke me out of prison. That definitely counted for something at the time. When I joined the Saints, I was motivated by revenge and persuaded that I was doing the right thing-. 

Okay, no, I wasn’t. I knew that Julius’s “Cleaning up the Row” was bullshit. It might have been well-meaning bullshit, but it was bullshit. He had noble intentions but his thirst for power got in the way and I understood that when I joined the Saints. If I said otherwise I’d just be lying and this is about telling the truth and I’ve already gotten off topic. 

But as I was saying, Carlos was like a little brother to me. I didn’t know him for that long but I sort of took him under my wing. I thought that he was the future of the Saints, actually. Having lost his brother to the life already, he knew what the risks were and he was still ready to join and serve. 

His canonization was a baptism by fire and when he left this life he faced it with grace. If there’s a heaven, I know that all good gangsters go there. That’s where Aisha is, though she wasn’t officially in the Saints. It’s where all our lost brothers and sisters are. Carlos, Oleg, Josh, Angel, Viola, Lin…

The ones you don’t hear about too though. I don’t think the press ever talked about Vanessa “Vicki” Lopez, who took a bullet to the throat when the Ronin stormed Purgatory all those years ago. They don’t talk about how her datefriend Angie held her hand as she bled out, rasping and turning blue. 

They didn’t talk about Alan Weaver, one of our first hackers who took up a gun against the Rollerz when the other Saints who were escorting him were blown to pieces by a carbomb in front of him. They don’t talk about how he went out fighting and refused to give them our passwords or whatevertheshit, even after they broke his fingers one at a time and shot him in the face for wasting their time. 

And they barely mentioned Paige Warner who was a recent college graduate who died of a Loa Dust overdose after being force-fed the stuff after the Samedi caught her getting intel for us. 

Sure, they weren’t Lieutenants, but the memorial on my back is as much for them as it is for the ones whose names are written in Gold Ink on the first page of the History of the Saints from Earth book that is floating around the abyss of the universe, somewhere.


End file.
